Instruction in the proper use of firearms is an important part of the training of military and law enforcement personnel. It is also of interest to sportsmen, particularly instruction which promotes safer use of firearms in recreational settings.
In conventional firearm training, the student is instructed as to the proper stance, aiming and firing of the firearm. This may involve firing in various positions or while moving with respect to the target. Accuracy can be determined by examining the location of bullet holes in the target. Some students, however, have difficulty developing the skills necessary to properly position the firearm through aiming, the squeezing of the trigger and the follow-through. These difficulties greatly increase instructional costs and may prevent otherwise well-qualified candidates from entering some military or law enforcement services.